


A Few Stiff Drinks...

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Empires & Puzzles (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, THE WOES OF GATHERING ASCENSION ITEMS, also Elkanen and Boril are drinking buddies now, this has been rattling in my head too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Boril has had just about enough of his commander's task, and so decides to stop in Kiril's bar for a drink or two. But it's not just him having problems...





	A Few Stiff Drinks...

“Same again?” Kiril said as he set down another polished tankard, glancing over at a very weary looking Boril. A silent nod from Boril before Kiril poured a tankard of ale for the man. After giving Kiril a quiet thanks, Boril took his tankard of ale at sat down at a small table in the corner of the bar, taking a slow sip.

“... The commander's asked for those capes for an absolute age now. And what for? I was told I'd get a promotion, but even so...” Sighing, Boril removed his helmet and ran a gloved hand through his short, dark brown hair. “How many more trips up and down the land must I make?”

But then he could hear some muted conversation at the bar. Kiril appeared to be talking with a tall pale man. Puffing out a breath, Boril took a long drink from his tankard.

By the time he set his drink down, there was a pair of piercing green eyes meeting his gaze. “You look tired, old friend.”

“Old?!” Boril scoffed, shaking his head. “Unlike you, Elkanen, we actually don't _mind_ showing our age.” He picked up his drink. “Besides, after another fruitless trip across the land, I'm not exactly in the best of moods.”

Elkanen gave a soft smirk, removing his helmet and shaking out his long silvery hair. “Still gathering capes for the commander?”

“ _Yes_...” Boril seemed increasingly agitated. “And honestly, when you do... _that_... with your hair, you should be in some sort of Morgovian hair care advert.” He took another sip from the tankard before setting it back down. “Have you got nothing better to do other than bother me?”

There was a brief moment of silence. Elkanen's face fell before he picked up his own tankard to take a long drink.

“I feel your pain, Boril. Although my commander doesn't want capes. Mine wants shields. But shields of a very specific make and quality.” The elven man finally set his drink down and faced Boril more fully. “Do you ever wonder if our commanders are playing around with us? That they'd rather have us gather items they don't need for their own amusement?”

“As in 'get these items and we'll promote you'?” Boril snorted. “Feels that way. So... I'm guessing you've not had much luck with the shields?” Elkanen shook his head. “All we can do is sit here and drink. Or I would but...” The dwarf held up his empty tankard.

“Next round's on me.” Elkanen stood up and grabbed the tankards. “Let's just drink.”

 

* * *

 

Some time had passed, although neither Elkanen nor Boril had no clue how long.

“...and some of the rumours from the Rockfall of Zalthu say that... well...” Elkanen sounded very giddy as he spoke. “They say that the Dark Lord only carries such a massive sword because he's _clearly_ overcompensating for something!”

Boril chuckled as he finished off what was his fifth tankard. “That... wouldn't surprise me.”

“But the thing is... it's not about the _size_ of the sword, it's all about _technique_! It's how you _use_ that sword!” Elkanen snorted as he finished off his tankard. He'd lost count of how many he'd had and now he was sprawled over two chairs, his face flushed as he watched Boril take another sip far too calmly. “He could learn a thing or two from Rigard, you know...”

The dwarf stood up and gently eased the tankard from Elkanen's grip. “Alright, I think you've had enough to drink. I don't really want to be thinking about how the Dark Lord thrusts his sword.”

Elkanen huffed. “Not enough. I'm just going to go and... get another...” He swung his legs over, trying to stand up and looking very wobbly on his feet. Taking a few steps, he stumbled and had to catch a table to stop himself falling flat on his face. Boril shook his head, grabbing the other man's helmet and helping him up.

“You've _definitely_ had enough to drink. You'd better get back to your commander quick.”

“But what about...” Elkanen couldn't find the words and instead leaned on Boril a little more. “Need sleep...”

Kiril rolled his eyes at the drunken elf. “Save it, Boril. There's rooms upstairs. Just get him up there.”

 


End file.
